


sleep's cold in these sheets

by closedcaptioning



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Angst, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, rolololololo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closedcaptioning/pseuds/closedcaptioning
Summary: Lelouch will play the role of a perfect big brother.
Relationships: Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia & Rolo Lamperouge
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	sleep's cold in these sheets

At the sudden, violent intrusion of light into his darkened bedroom, Lelouch groans and rolls over, burying his head in his pillow. “Just… two more minutes….” he mumbles. He was up half the night with a student council event, and had spent the other half in a council call with the Black Knights. Risky, sure, with so much suspicion targeted on him right now, but absolutely necessary to the staging of Zero’s return. 

The light shuffling footsteps of the early morning intruder approach his bedside. “Rise and shine!” Rolo’s chipper voice, like nails on a chalkboard to Lelouch’s ears. He forces himself to swallow down the revulsion rising in his throat.  _ You are a cheap replacement for Nunnally. You disgust me.  _ Lelouch will play the role of the perfect big brother. He has it down pat. It’s just another act, like the one he performs as Zero, or increasingly, the one he performs as Lelouch Lamperouge. The creature he becomes behind his mask is beginning to fit him like a second skin, and he is more confident, now, in this role than he is at school among his friends.

Rolo yanks the pillow away from Lelouch’s face. Lelouch performs the cursory flopping and flailing that accompanies this requisite brotherly teasing. “Noooo.”  _ What an act. A spy and a liar. Two incredibly dangerous people pretending they’re normal teenagers. _

“Come on, the sun is up and so are we! Wake up, lazypants~” Lelouch cracks his eyes open just wide enough to see the blur of white before he is smacked in the face with his missing pillow. Kind of hard, actually. Ow. But as he opens his mouth to protest, the wind is knocked out of his lungs as the pillow is followed by Rolo’s entire body, flopping down on top of him. Rolo is light, but Lelouch wasn’t expecting this kind of maneuver.

“S—” Rolo’s hands are cold. They are snaking their way up Lelouch’s shirt, and even though Lelouch has never, not ever, been ticklish, he still squirms away with an undignified squeal. This stupid, stupid game. “Haha — stop it!” 

“You forget that I know your belly is a weak spot.” Rolo’s violet eyes are bright and cold. Lelouch smiles up at his grinning face and God, he hates him. Is Rolo delivering some sort of message? Is he saying he knows what Lelouch is up to? Is he threatening — oh, God, is he threatening Nunnally? Is she his weak spot? “What about… under your armpits?”

Rolo’s hands on Lelouch’s skin. Lelouch wants to fling him across the room. He does not want to touch this creature, whatever it is. This parasite. Leech. Lelouch writhes and kicks, and tries to throw Rolo off, and fails — Rolo has him pinned, is tickling him with that grotesque grin, like they’re brothers, like this is the game they always play, like they love each other. “HAHAHAHAHA- fine, fine, I’m up, I swear to God-”

Rolo rolls off him, giggling. Lelouch thinks of Nunnally and wants very much to hurt him. He sits up in the bed and rakes his fingers through his matted bedhead with a half-sigh, half-groan. 

Rolo is still sitting on the end of his bed, hair tousled, still smiling at his big brother like he knows something Lelouch doesn’t. Lelouch gives him a curious look. “Why are you still —”

With a cry, Rolo whips the pillow out from behind his back and tackles Lelouch, catching him off-guard yet again. They tumble to the floor, Lelouch on the bottom (ow, damn, his shoulder) and Rolo is tickling him, has pinned him to the floor and is holding the pillow over his face. For a brief, panicky moment, Lelouch thinks  _ he’s suffocating me _ and then he realizes he can breathe, this is Rolo, his fake brother, he will not be hurt, oh no, not yet, not like this. Rolo is whacking him lightly with the pillow. They are brothers wrestling on the floor, and if anyone were to open the door, they would just smile and shake their head.  _ Those little scamps, the Lamperouge brothers, such good friends. _

Lelouch is actually gasping for air. Rolo is sitting on his chest.“HAHA— get off me, oh my God —”

Rolo is laughing, tickling Lelouch again, and it is all Lelouch can do to keep smiling at Rolo’s sweet, empty face.  _ Liar. Leech. Usurper. I will never, never forgive you. Where is Nunnally? Where is she?  _ Rolo leans in, and God, Lelouch wants him to suffer, wants him to writhe in pain, wants him to beg for mercy and find none. “I just like seeing you laugh.”


End file.
